The Great Beyond
by Hardly Here
Summary: Kane and CM Punk on a motorcycle. All the possibilities of the night stretch before them on the unfamiliar roads. Wow, I sound really wanky. My half of a trade with Captaindynamite.
1. Chapter 1

**For the fabulous captaindynamite! **

Glenn liked to walk back to the hotel after a show. It wasn't often that he got to do it; everyone's rather hectic schedules meant that he didn't usually get the opportunity. Tonight was one of those lucky nights, and he savoured the opportunity to be totally alone. The cars racing past were for once oblivious to the giant man who usually stood out like a sore thumb. There was no-one else on the sidewalk; it was too late for most people to be walking the streets.

He wandered more than walked tonight. True, his destination would end up being the hotel, but at the moment he felt like travelling aimlessly and just letting the thoughts run through his head. He'd forget whatever he was thinking about later, but that was no matter. It was kind of like meditating, really.

The loud buzz of a motorcycle broke through his reverie and he turned to snarl at the rider. He hated that goddamn noise, lord knows he'd heard it often enough what with being around Mark so much. That man and his bike. The rider though was a much slighter man, and the bike a much smaller, less flashy model. To his surprise the helmeted head turned to look at him, and the bike stopped. Glenn just kept walking on past him; he was definitely not in the mood to interact with _any_ person at the moment, socially or not.

"Glenn! Want a ride?"

"Fuck off."

He walked a few more steps and was about to turn the corner when he noticed the bike had not started up again. Sighing, he turned around. There was a tousle-haired ravenette sitting on the bike, helmet in his lap, looking both hurt and slightly frightened. When their eyes met, he fumbled quickly with his helmet and made to leave.

"Wait, Phil..." Glenn's voice lost its irritated edge and was now just tired. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

"No, wait." Glenn walked over to the bike and patted the seat, "D'you reckon you could take a passenger?"

A delighted smile shone out from Phil's features, and he shoved the helmet eagerly onto Glenn's head.

"You're going to have to hold on tight though. The extra weight's gonna make it hard to steer."

"Hey!'

***

And that's how Glenn came to be riding down the highway on the back of Phil Brooks's motorcycle. Now that he was actually on the thing it felt... good. The roaring engine created a barrier between them and the rest of the world, whose noises and worries melted away with that harsh purring. They didn't talk, either. Both just revelled secretly in the feeling on one's arms around the waist of the other. In a way, the bike seemed to be wandering too. In fact...

"Phil!" Glenn shouted into the other man's ear, "This isn't the way to the hotel!"

Phil threw his head back and laughed into the night, and a pang of fear shot through Glenn.

_Watch the fucking road you little shit!'_

"I know the way back to the hotel... but that's boring!"

"Where are we going?"

"I've got no idea!" Phil turned his head to face him and laughed again, speeding up. Glenn's arms tightened involuntarily around his waist as adrenaline began to course through his veins. Scared? Yeah, he was scared. But god, this was so damn exhilarating.

**Basically how the story started:**

**PhilMuse: I want a motorbike.**

**But you're not in this! Captaindynamite likes Kane.**

**PhilMuse: Yes I am. And I want a motorbike!**

**KaneMuse: If he gets a motorbike I get to ride it.**

***blinks* Where'd you come from?**

**PhilMuse: Yay! I was getting lonely being HH's only muse.**

**Well... have fun then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I have no idea about American geography. I'm not sure if you can ride for a couple of hours and end up in woop woop. But you can in Australia. Just sayin'.**

**Also, if anyone knows anything about motorbikes, please say something. 'Cos I have no idea. What kind of bike would Phil ride? (nothing too big and flashy)**

***

The two of them rode on in silence, Phil turning the bike whichever way the wind directed him. He would turn sharply into random streets, causing Glenn's heart to hammer wildly in his chest. Night was well and truly upon them when they were out of the city, out of suburbia and onto a long stretch of sparsely populated nothing. A thought suddenly occurred to Glenn.

"Do you have enough fuel to get back?" He yelled. Phil just shrugged without looking back and pushed the bike faster.

He decided Phil was a madman, and had to get off the bike. He tapped him on the leg.

"Stop-" he said, and stop they did – Phil jerked the handlebars and swung around in a wide, screeching arc until they came to a halt. Glenn clung to him for dear life, not willing to let go even when the bike had stopped. Phil attempted to pry the massive arms from around his waist.

"Can't... breathe..." He choked, "Glenn-"

"Shit, sorry." His hands were shaking – hell, his whole body was shaking.

Phil climbed gracefully off and ran his fingers through his hair. In the pool of light from the bike his normally pale cheeks were rosy from the rushing wind and his eyes were wide and alert. He raised his chin to the night wind, enjoying the feel of a gentle caress rather than the cold, whipping gusts from when they were riding. Glenn just stared at him, totally entranced by the curious man before him. The man was a total maniac.

"Out here, we're free men." Stated Phil, regarding their isolation. Glenn nodded, unsure of where this was going. Phil reached forward and pulled the key out of the bike. All went black.

"Phil, what the fuck..."

"I like the dark." He said simply. Glenn's hearing was now heightened by the loss of his seeing capabilities, and he swore he detected a note of sadness in the other man's voice.

"A man can do all sorts of things when he's alone in the dark. I could take all my clothes off and run down the street, if I wanted to."

Glenn nodded again, and then realised Phil couldn't see him. It made him feel brave.

"Well do it then."

There was no reply, and Glenn though that he had called Phil's bluff when the sound of a zipper being undone was heard.

"Shit man, you're actually..." his voice trailed off, but there was still no answer. Just the sound of rustling clothes. Moments later, Glenn felt something move in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm waiting," said Phil. He could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No way-"

"If I'm streaking in the middle of nowhere, I'm not doing it alone."

Glenn's shirt came off easily, he was used to that part but he hesitate when he got to his boxers.

"Well? Done yet?"

"This is insane."

A pair of hands grabbed the band of his boxers and tugged firmly downward.

"There."

Glenn's eyes were beginning to adjust, and he could make out the vague shape that was Phil in the moonlight. Phil let out a huge whoop, like a warcry and began down the road, Glenn hot on his heels.

_Here goes..._

It was strangely freeing though. They savoured the incredible gust of freezing air rushing past them, through them. The run was short, just one burst of an immense, pent-up energy that was given wings to fly free into the night.

As if in sync, they slowed and stopped together, and Phil yelled again. Glenn presumed it was a cry of triumph, although to him it sounded more like the cry of a wounded animal. He discarded the thought quickly though, in favour of the immense laughter that was building up in his belly. Imagining the situation from an outsiders eyes forced the laugh out – he had never found anything so hysterically funny in his whole life. No-one would understand what they had just done.

But somehow, that was okay. Glenn chuckled.

"You pulled my pants down." He panted, shaking his head with amusement.

"You deserved it," gasped Phil, laughing with him.

Glenn reached out haphazardly and his hand landed on a mass of soft hair, which he grabbed.

"I'll teach you to pull my pants down!" he growled playfully, groping about with is free hand to find a place to tickle. He stopped, however, when he heard a whimper from the smaller man, felt trembling fingers clutch at his arm.

"Please, no..."

"Phil?" he released him immediately, and heard a soft thump. The pure, childish joy from a few seconds ago dissipated. He reached out again and his palm found Phil's arm. He was trembling like crazy. Well, they were both shivering a bit, but Glenn got the feeling this was something more than the cold night air. He slipped his hand around the smaller man's waist.

"Well, let's get you back and get your clothes on. It's damn cold."

"Okay," mumbled Phil, "M'sorry."

***

**Nudie runs can have subtext too... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Class got cancelled today, which gave me time to update **_**two **_**of my fics! ^_^**

**Since this **_**is**_** for captaindynamite, feel free to say if you want anything extra/different in this. Don't feel obliged to say you love it just 'cos you don't want to offend me ^_^**

*******

Phil was back to his usual state of mind within a few minutes of getting dressed, and set about finding a way to determine whether they should keep riding until they hit the next town or head on back to the hotel. Glenn was not convinced, however. That one moment kept replaying itself in his mind, when Phil's terrified voice had come out of the dark and begged him please, no... don't – don't what? He didn't think he knew Phil well enough to press further, as much as he wanted to and so he said nothing.

"Should we flip a coin? But that's so common," mused Phil, drumming his hands on the handlebars of his bike. He had switched the headlights back on so now they shared a pool of yellow light.

"I know. Glenn, spin me around!" He closed his eyes and held his arms out. Glenn was astounded at how innocent he managed to look, a kind of childlike trust in his stance.

"You are by far the strangest person I have ever met in my entire life." He took Phil gently by the shoulders and began to guide him around in circles, just like Mark and he had done as small boys playing pin the tail on the donkey. Around and around they went, faster and faster until finally Phil cried out for him to stop, in between peals of laughter. He lurched forwards and staggered a few steps before collapsing onto the asphalt. He raised his head to point in the direction he was facing, then flopped back down again, still laughing.

"Is this what it's like when you're drunk?" he asked.

"Pretty much," chuckled Glenn, helping his new friend up. "So I guess it's this way. Was that the way we came?"

"Dunno."

Glenn smiled, "I can deal with that."

***

"Yep, this is definitely the way we came," shouted Glenn over the roaring of the wind. Phil nodded but didn't say anything. He sensed they might be nearing the end of their little adventure, and his heart sank.

"You know the way back to the hotel?" he prayed the answer was no.

Phil stopped the bike abruptly and shipped around to face him.

"Are you serious? After everything we just did, you want to go back to the hotel and what... sleep? Watch television? This night is ours for the taking. Fuck the hotel. Fuck it."

"Phil, calm down..."

"No, I won't! I'm not going back there. Ever." His voice cracked at this, and he turned around, perhaps sensing that he had said too much. He revved the engine a few times angrily, and slumped forward. Glenn reached forward and took Phil's arm.

"I don't want to go back at all. If you want, we can ride around all night."

Phil stayed silent and facing forward, so Glenn pulled him back gently so he was leaning on him. It was an almost automatic movement, it just felt... natural.

"Would you really like that?" asked Phil softly, wriggling against his chest to get comfortable.

"I would like it very much."

"Okay."

They stayed like that for a while, looking up at the near-black sky. The city lights seemed to have blotted out the stars.

"Just tell me one thing, though."

"Mmm?" Phil pulled forward and kicked the bike into motion again.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

Phil spat onto the sidewalk.

"Luke is there."

The bike rocketed away, and Glenn had to scramble to keep his grip on the smaller man's waist.

**Okies so there's one chapter of this left. Just a heads up :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's 12.44 AM and I'm alternating between Rage and some random movie. This is like the first time in about a year I've sat and watched television. Wowee.**

*******

Phil rode them over to a small children's park. They thought that they were going to be alone, but as they pulled up, their headlights illuminated a group of young men seated around one of the benches. A couple of them held syringes, others odd-looking vials.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Said Phil. His voice had become soft and dangerous.

The men – four of them – all looked up into the light. Luckily, all they could see was a faint silhouette of the two people seated on the bike.

Phil nearly leapt off the bike and stormed up to the young men, slamming his palms down onto the table.

"Get the fuck out of here." He growled. Glenn had never seen him so angry in his life. It was enough to spook the kids, who scrambled to get their things together and leave.

"Leave that shit here."

"Listen mister, this stuff cost a lot of-" A lot of what, they didn't get to hear, because Phil decked him swiftly with his right fist. The man in question went down in an instant, but wasted no time in scrambling back up and out of there, accompanied by his friends. Furious, Phil smashed the vials into the bin and destroyed the rest of the stuff while Glenn looked on, fidgeting and wondering if he should do something. Finally though, he finished and turned away with a sigh.

"Let's hope they don't try that again."

Glenn just nodded, not really sure of what he should say. Phil noticed his unease and smiled wanly.

"Hey, sorry if I spooked you. A few drinks I can understand, but this... Did you see how young those guys were?"

"Yeah."

Phil scrubbed his hands roughly through his hair and gazed skywards. It was the first time that night Glenn had gotten a proper look at the man, and he noticed that he looked tired. He decided then that he would make a decision.

"Let's go on the swings."

Phil turned to look at him.

"Sounds good," he whispered.

***

It was good. They chattered the rest of the night away easily, just swinging back and forth while they recounted various parts of their lives to each other. The night air was cool, but not chilly and really Glenn could not recall passing a more pleasant time in his entire life. At the moment, there was a lull in conversation, and the two of them were simply swinging comfortably by each other, savouring the last dregs of darkness before the sun began to rise.

"What now?" Asked Glenn, gazing off into the distance.

"Now? Now, we go back and be normal again. You go back and room with Mark, and I..." Phil let out a humourless chuckle and shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Glenn reached out and squeezed the smaller man's shoulder.

"You know, if you don't want to room with Luke you could always come with me."

Phil shook his head again, "No, you don't get it. He'd find me."

A pause.

"What are you talking about?"

"I... Luke, he..." Phil swallowed, "He likes to hurt me." He turned away at this, resting his cheek on the cold chain of the swing, seemingly ashamed.

"He's bigger than me... If I try and fight back he just hurts me more." His voice was soft again, this time with fear. Glenn considered this for a moment, and then slipped off his swing and moved closer to Phil. The sun was now beginning to rise, and everything was bathed in a washed-out, grayish light. Phil made no move to stop him as he reach forward and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing ugly bruising underneath.

"It gets worse as you work your way up," said Phil through gritted teeth.

"You need to go to the police about this." Replied Glenn.

"With the kind of work we do? He'll just say it happened in the ring."

"Well you can't go back to him."

"No, I'm not going to do that. Not after tonight."

Both fell silent again; Glenn now standing awkwardly beside Phil, who still swung slowly back and forth.

"Well, let's go somewhere."

"We just went somewhere. We've been to a few somewheres tonight," smiled Phil.

"No... Somewhere further away. Let's go on a holiday."

Phil turned and looked at him curiously.

"We have jobs, you know. Commitments."

"Screw that."

"We have people who care about us."

"They'll get it. It's not like it's going to be forever."

Phil still didn't look convinced.

"Come _on_ Phil! Isn't this exactly the sort of thing you've been trying to get me to do all night?"

"Well, I-"

Glenn ignored the protest and instead slung him over his shoulder and carried him to the bike. He set the helmet gently on his head, and took the driver's seat with a grin and a "Hold on tight." Phil nestled against him gratefully, and began to laugh.

"You're a psychopath."

"Funny, I thought a_ similar_ thing about _you_ a few hours ago."

"You're a psychopath, but I think I love you."

"That's the one."

***

**You can have your Kane muse back now, Candy ^_^**


End file.
